Play time's over
by mon14mon
Summary: This is the continuation of manga…. For Randoh’s 2nd year as Yuna Kurimi… What if his secrets will be reveal/known to Rina… What would she feel about it? Would she feel like being used? Idiot? Regret? Or will she love Randoh more for sacrificing his gende


Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Face neither its characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Face neither its characters.

**Summary: **This is the continuation of manga…. For Randoh's 2nd year as Yuna Kurimi… What if his secrets will be reveal/known to Rina… What would she feel about it? Would she feel like being used? Idiot? Regret? Or will she love Randoh more for sacrificing his gender….

**A/N: **Review please…. I don't have confidence in this, because the story here just suddenly popped out of my head….anyways hope you'll like it…. It's a one shot… :p

**Title: Play Time's Over**

**The story starts here**

It was the last day for their final exams, and everybody is very exhaust due to the three consecutive days of studying… The last subject to be taken for the last day is Mathematics… And Yuna (Randoh) seems to be confident that he'll get a good grade…

The bell rang as they pass their exam sheet, but before Yuna (Randoh) pass her paper she/he whisper something to the proctor. And the proctor seems shocked at first and then troubled… after the proctor finished his reactions, Yuna smirked while walking towards the door….

(A/N: starting here I'll use he/him for Yuna a.k.a Randoh)

At the door her "twin sister" Rina waited for her and curiously asked, "What did you tell to professor?"

He replied, "Whether what good course should I get for college".

"Oh… I see but why does he seems troubled back there?" Rina asked while looking at their proctor's expression.

Yuna answered, "that's because he told me what my heart wants… and he also gave me some examples like becoming a surgeon, doctor, accountant and many other more difficult job… but I said I wanted to become a beautician… and so that reaction came out of his face" (complete lie :p )

"I see, sis let's go home together and prepare the meals" Rina said as she grab Yuna's arm and pull him

"Ahh! Wait Rinaaaaa-chan, don't pull me I'll fall…" Yuna said as he lost his balance…

As a result of her lost of balance, he fell on top of Rina… and their lips met. Yuna's eyes widened and due to his shock-ness he didn't move…

Rina then spoke politely and said, "Ano… sis, it's kind of dirty here in the streets, and it's kind of embarrassing".

"Um… I'm very sorry Rina-chan I did something wrong…. gomenasai" he said as he bowed his head in front of her.

"What are you talking about sis, it's just a little accident and we're twins so there's nothing to worry about… And sis, just now you sound like you're really sorry as if you are a guy" Rina said.

"Me! A GUY! You must be joking… how could I be a GUY… haha!" he replied back sarcastically while sweat dropping.

"Then again, I think we should hurry back or else we won't have enough time to make the dishes" he said trying to escape that situation.

"um… okay"

They hurried back home and prepared the dish… Randoh cooked, while Rina arranged the plates…

After Rina finishes arranging the plates, she come near to Randoh and said, "How is it?"

"I think it's good, wanna try it?"

"Hai!"

He quickly grabbed a spoon and took a scoop in it, he blew it first before giving it to Rina… As Rina taste it, she said, "Yum! But I think it lacks some spices, here let me help you"

Rina was reaching for the spices, but because the spices were near to Randoh, their faces became so close and as Randoh realizes it, he blushed and help Rina grab it for her.

"Thanks, sis"

"No problem" he said as he hid his face from her...

After Rina add the necessary spices, she tasted it again and now she said, "um, what is this?"

"Ehh? What is what," asked by Randoh with a complete confusion.

"Here taste it…" Rina quickly scoop some as she place the spoon into his mouth.

"Rina, what did you put in it…" Randoh said, as little by little his vision became blurry.

Rina answered, "Spices, fish liver, power drink, pork liv.." but Randoh interrupted, "Ano? I think I'll be going to bed early…"

Rina looked at him terribly sorry for what she have done and said "okay."

Randoh went to his room while making the walls as his support, since his conscious is also fading away.

He quickly shut his eyes as he lie on the bed… A few minutes later, he heard Rina shouting "It's time for dinner".

He tried to stand, but his feet would not listen to his brain and so he just stayed in his room… It seems for him that he is very exhausted and pain from all over his body is coming out…

He then tried to reach for the phone, but he couldn't get it or should I say his body doesn't want to move… he slept…

**Downstairs**

"I wonder why sis hasn't get down yet…" Rina said worrying

"May be she fell asleep while waiting for us" her mom replied.

"Anyways I'll take a look if he's okay…"

"Okay, just do it quick, don't want to disturb your sister."

Rina went upstairs and take a look at him, she said, "Sis, you look pale…". She quickly place her forehead into his and said, "Ohh no! You're burning up, sis!"

She grab a basin of water and a towel and rub it against Randoh's forehead… Randoh regain his conscious a little and said, "Please give me the phone…"

Rina went out of the room and get phone. As she lost his sight he quickly panicked and thought that he should give a call to Manabe.

Rina came back and handed the phone to him, he dialed the number to Manabe, but sadly there wasn't anyone picking the phone…

"So, who are you calling, sis?"

"um... never mind since no one is answering the phone"

He thought _darn that Manabe, wasn't there when I needed him the most… and by the way what are the ingredients she added for me to loose my conscious and made my vision like this… then again I'm glad that Rina-chan's in here…_

He added in his thoughts _no way I'm doomed if I stay here, she may find out what's my true gender by accident… got to think of a plan on how to escape... but I could barely move my body… then I just need to get rid of her… _

"Ano... Rina-chan can you buy me some juice"

"Gome… you can't drink that… it may you sickness worst"

"I don't think so… just to cool me up…"

"um... okay!", she replied and went to the store.

Randoh thought _now that she is gone, I think I really need to contact that Manabe… _

He then grabbed the phone beside him and gave a call to Manabe… hoping that there would be someone to answer… but unfortunately no one answered for the second time.

He then thought of Kobayashi…

"Why not give her a call and may be she could help me" he thought out loud while dialing her phone number.

_Ring… ring…_

"Mushi-mushi, Kobayashi home residence…. How may I help you?"

"um… this is Ran- Yuna Kurimi, is Natsuo-chan there?"

"Randoh-kun, why did you call?"

"Kobayashi-chan, please help me…." He said rushing while shouting on the phone.

"Whoa! Randoh-kun slow down, my ear drum almost died"

"Can you come here, I really need your help…"

"Okay, just wait for about 5 minutes. I'll be there… bye bye!"

They hung the phone, as Rina came back.

"Ehh… just now, sis, who was that?"

"I called Kobayashi-chan to come by…"

"Kobayashi-chan? Why?"

"_Oh no! I can't just bluntly tell Rina that it's because I want her out of here and let Kobayashi-chan do the rest… what should I do" _Randoh thought as he sweat dropped trying to think of another excuse.

"Ano… because I have some business with her... hehe!"

_Ding dong. Ding ding._

"I'll get it" said by Rina.

Rina went down and open the door as she saw Kobayashi.

"Kobayashi-chan, please come in… onee-chan's waiting for you upstairs." Rina said as she led Kobayashi. As soon as they got up, they saw Yuna has already changed clothes…

"Kobayashi-chan let's go" Randoh said.

"umm.. whe-"

Before Kobayashi finishes her question she was pulled by Randoh.

"Bye, Rina-chan, mom" he shouted as he went out of the house.

"Now, Kobayashi-san let's search for Manabe… I really need him" Randoh said pleading while showing a determined face.

"Okay, roger!" Kobayashi said while saluting.

As they go to opposite direction Kobayashi thought _may be I could be the one who could take care of him… but how?_

It took some time before she thought of a plan and a bulb just flash above her head as she make an evil smile. Then, she search for Randoh…

"Randoh-kun, it seems I can't search for him"

"Me neither… It's freezing cold in here…"

"Anu… do you wanna go to my apartment?"

"I guess it's okay"

They went in together as they reach her apartment there they saw…

"Oi! Randoh-kun, I got your calls, what's the problem" Manabe asked as he made a smile.

"Do you have a cure for my sickne?" Randoh asked while loosing his conscious due to exhaustion. Kabayashi tried to grab his hands, but in the end dragging her to fall…

After they fall the only sound that could here in the room was…

"uh oh…" from Manabe

As Kobayashi open her eyes, she saw Yuna's face so close to hers and could feel his breath as she notice this her face quickly reddened and soon enough she notice another thing her lips were touching to his, and their bodies were colliding to each other…

Due to her shockness, she wasn't able to move, until something pulled he back to reality.

"ehem!" Manabe cough as he cleared his throat.

Kobayashi quickly stand up and run outside trying to hide her red face… she walked around the neighbor as she met Rina…

"Kobayashi-san?" Rina asked.

"Rina-chan" she replied startled.

"Ano, where's sis? You looked troubled" asked by the concern Rina.

"Nandemonai!" a brief answer from Kobayashi.

"By the way, your sis is in my apartment…" she added

"Thanks!" Rina answered as she quickly run to Kobayashi's apartment.

As she reached the apartment she heard someone talking.

"Ai ya! Randoh-kun. You shouldn't overdo yourself! Now, how will you return to Rina-chan and pretend to be Yuna-chan…"

As Rina-chan heard these words her world almost fell apart and then she quickly ran away towards her house and locked herself…

**Back at the apartment**

After a few hours, Randoh regained his conscious. He looked around and saw…

"Ohh… Manabe you're here, what time is it?" he asked as he rub his head.

"About 9:00 pm" Manabe answered as he looked at his watch.

"Oh no! I miss dinner, I need to go bye!"

He quickly ran going home… As he reach home.

**House**

"Ta dai ma!" Randoh said.

"Could you get Rina-chan, she seems upset… she quickly ran and locked herself in her room" their mom said worriedly.

"Okay!" reply from Randoh.

Randoh went upstairs and knock at Rina's room.

"Rinca-chan, can you please open the door. Mom is worried about you." He said.

He got no reply from Rina…

**After a few minutes.**

"Okay, I made up my mind… If you'll not open this door I'll runaway again…" he threatened her.

She opened her door and pulled Yuna's arm.

"Anu… onee-chan, I have a question" Rina said..

"What is it, Rina-chan?" he answered smilingly.

"Anu… Ar-ar-ar-are you Randoh-kun" she asked.

_Ohh… no! What should I do? She already know! But wait a minute, where did she get that information? The only people knowing that I'm Randoh are Manabe, Kobayashi and the real Yuna… It must be Kobayashi, darn that bitch… May be for now I shouldn't admit it._

"What are you asking, so suddenly?" he asked while sweat dropping.

"Be-be-because I heard it from someone…" she replied.

"Who might that be?" He questioned.

"I don't know. By the way sis, can I check you for the last time." She said timidly.

"Huh!?" was the only reaction got from Randoh.

She quickly pulled that Randoh's pants and saw that his inner garments where the ones for boys… and then Randoh lost his conscious ones again due to Rina's unexpected actions. As she saw the result she thought, _so she really is Randoh, but why does he have the face the same as mine? This also conclude his strange reactions…then, what motive does he have on going here…but then again, I'm glad that Randoh-kun is alive…_

She quickly realize what she have thought and added, _in times like this, shouldn't I be mad about what he has done?_

While inside her mind, there's a civil war occurring, Randoh gain his conscious, he studied his surroundings and remembered what happened, he quickly ran out and went to Manabe's clinic.

"Manabe! You got to help me out!" Randoh shouted panicking.

"Whoa! Slow down… what's the problem," Manabe answered.

"Rina-chan already know that I'm Randoh, what should I do?"

"Then, just tell it to her"

"I can't possibly do that, telling her that I've deceive her"

"Then, how about I make you into a real girl"

After hearing this suggestion, Manabe got a punch from Randoh.

"I'm just kidding…"

"Then, Randoh-kun, what would you like to do"

"Um... I don't know"

"What about I'll be your accomplice in telling her the truth"

"Do you think it will go smoothly?"

"How would we know if we haven't try."

After they discuss this matter, they went straight to Kurimi's house to settle things…

"Rina-chan, I'm sorry for all what I've done and--" Randoh said while in a bow position, but unexpectedly Rina hugged her.

"Ei?" was the only reaction got from Rina

"I understand everything Randoh-kun… I know you did these things for my sake… and I also want to give you a reply from then, I also love you…" Rina said while shredding tears.

In the end, Randoh continued to live as Yuna until the real Yuna comes back…

**Back Story**

"Ano… Rina-chan, how did you know" Randoh asked Rina curiously

"Well, when you where unconscious at Kobayashi-chan's place, I heard Dr. Manabe doing some monologue… I quickly ran as far as I can, but Dr. Manabe notice so he explained everything to me" Rina explained smilingly.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Review please… I'm sorry if its kind of OOC, I didn't meant to do it, it just happened as it popped our of my mind… And I'm sorry if it sucks… Review please, comments, suggestions, advice, negative reactions, anything are welcome… Review please… thanks! And by the way, I'm okay with flames but please don't be too harsh… hehe! :p


End file.
